


Hidden in the rain

by tobisbun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coffee Shop, During the War, Fluff and Angst, Fourth Shinobi War, Hidden - Freeform, Kakashi - Freeform, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Rin - Freeform, city aesthetic, city date, date, in, in character personalities, insecurities hashed out, obito - Freeform, obito and kakashi make up, obito and kakashi run away, the, village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobisbun/pseuds/tobisbun
Summary: Au where Obito and Kakashi run away together to the village hidden in the rain during the fourth great ninja war.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the fourth great ninja war right before Kakashi and Obito are about to go to the alternate dimension through Obitos kamui. This is a au where they never went into that dimension and instead run away from the war together to the hidden rain village.

............................................................................................................................................................

Grey clouds drifted nonchalantly in the sky along with the slight Autumn breeze as Kakashi fell to his feet in trembles at the sight of Obito Uchiha. The happy go lucky dork who once used to play kick the can with him in the schoolyard was now running at him with a kunai knife. This time it wasn’t playful intentions as it would of been before. Something was different, it was his demeanor burning off waves of hatred and bitterness. This was not the Obito he once knew, no, this was a stranger now in the body of a initially kind hearted boy he befriended at some point. It felt unreal seeing him right before his very eyes, once believed to be dead, he was back and more hateful then ever. 

“Are you going to just sit on the dirty ground cowering like the piece of trash you are or are you going to fucking get up and fight me” hissed the brunette as his mismatched eyes squinted in Kakashis direction. 

“I don’t want to fight you Obito you know this already, I never would want to hurt you so please don’t make me” pleaded Kakashi in return. He knew his words were nearly meaningless, as if speaking to a brick wall but he wanted to get it all out. Now was the time to say everything he needed to after so many years in a deep despair over the loss of his friend he believed was dead. He was here now and he wanted him back, he’d do anything just to see that bright smile light up on his face again like in the past.

“If you won’t fight then so be it, I wont hesitate to kill you with a stab through your filthy heart like you did to Rin.” Obito snarled. “I saw it all, your grimy fucking hand piercing through her body so nonchalantly as if you were reaching over to pick up a pencil.” 

“B-but she jumped in front of me you don’t understand she chose to commit suicide in order to protect the village because of the tailed beast implanted in her body.” murmured the gray haired male as his lips quivered each word out pathetically. He knew this scenario all too well, the last thing he ever wanted to deal with was Obito himself reminding him of that wretched day, reminding him of the promise he failed to keep. It haunted him for years on end, depriving him of sleep and sanity as that vision of Rins eyes losing its light faded right before him along with the foul sight of his blood stained hand as it left her body. The nightmares of the scene were never ending.

“ Fuck you Kakashi, you had one promise to keep, my dying wish, and yet here we are with Rin in her grave and you on your knees like a deer in the headlights, how pathetic” screamed the now shaking brunette. He was running even faster then before toward Kakashi with arms held high as he swung down and dug the knife into the other males chest, barely just missing the mans vital organ, his heart. Pushing the blade in deeper and deeper,his exasperation seared hot through his veins. He was even more frustrated then before because even though he wanted to, he could never bring himself to kill kakashi. He wanted to hurt him, to make him feel the pain he put him through, he wanted to make him suffer, but something from the bottom of his tainted heart pulled him back from doing so and god how he hated it. After all these years along with the shit life threw at him he for some reason couldn’t bring himself to kill Kakashi despite killing thousands of people mercilessly throughout his life. 

“O-Obito please..why do you have to do t-this? You can end this madness now and atone for your mistakes I swear..just..come back with me” Kakashi choked out as strong hands ripped the blade out of his chest in a swift motion.

“Perhaps in a dream world we all could live happily but that isn’t possible here, not in this trash world, there's nothing left here that is important to me” growled the Uchiha. 

“Then why don’t you kill me “ Kakashi uttered out in almost slight amusement. He was starting to read the hesitance in the mans eyes. They always told the truth no matter how much Obito tried to hide his emotions. Those mismatching eyes were the gateway to his broken soul.

“I hate you! I swear to god I fucking hate you, don’t try to to switch things around like you always try to, you aren’t getting the upper hand this time” spat out Obito as he clasped his hands tightly around the other males neck. Squeezing tight as he waited and waited for any form of a reaction from the stoic male but all he got was silence.

“You are so fucking weak now, you won’t even attempt to fight back? Can’t you say anything you trash?” screamed Obito once more, now desperate for any form of a retort. “Say something!” he cried out as the wind stirred his dark locks around just long enough to let the hairs brush against Kakashis nose. 

“I love you” whispered Kakashi in that unusually gentle voice of his in the warmest way possible. “I love you Obito, no matter how much you may say you hate me I will always love you and I always have ” he smiled. Despite the strong hands choking him, despite the blood seeping through his vest, he continued to smile with a frightening sincerity that Obito hadn’t seen in years. It scared him, so he did the only thing he knew, he tightened his grip around the mans neck and let him fall to the ground now motionless. 

“How do you still talk this nonsense to this day, why don’t you hate me? Why don’t you kill me? I’ve taken everything away from you” screeched the Uchiha through confusion and anger as he picked up the mans insentient body and carried him away from the blustery cold of the now blood stained grassy plain. He wanted to just end it all now, to take Kakashis body and break it apart , it was what he deserved yet instead he found himself tearing off his arm sleeve and wrapping it around the rapidly bleeding section of Kakashis body and pulling that masked face into his chest. Amid the process he couldn’t pinpoint why - but for a swift moment he found himself staring at those soft eyes rested shut , listening to the small breaths starting to build up again as the man slowly started to regain consciousness. He had to admit he matured so much, not just in personality development but in features since he last saw him. His once short and skinny stature as a boy had transformed into a muscular one along with a sharper jawline that jutted out quite firmly. He was none the less handsome which struck no surprise in the Uchiha since the male had always been quite popular with the girls in school. Hence it would of ticked the brunette off more if it weren’t for the sudden shouts of incoming leaf shinobi interrupting his thoughts.

“H-hey come back here! Kakashi is that you?!” screamed that all too familiar voice coming from none other then Naruto Uzumaki himself. 

“I don’t have time to deal with that bullshit again” groaned Obito as he switched on his kamui and teleported away to the hidden rain village, the place where everyone would least expect them to be. Spiraling and spiraling into the void of Obitos jutsu , they left the blonde haired boy dumbfounded as they disappeared into thin air and out into the chaos of the rainy city.  
.........................................................................................................................................................


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Obito are hiding from the war inside the village hidden in the rain where they finally have one on one time after all the years spent apart.

Chapter 2  
....................................................................................................................................................................

All was silent besides the quiet patter of rain drops falling upon the window pane as Kakashi slowly opened his eyes. He had forgot about where he was and who he was with until he spotted Obito in the corner. He seemed to be staring out the window gazing over at the skyscrapers outside as if it was the only thing left in the world to look at. It was as if he was hypnotized, his eyes wouldn’t blink and his breaths hardly dared to escape.

“Obito where are we..?” Kakashi spoke out as he propped himself up on the creaky bed under him. He immediately regretted the action as a jolt of pain zipped through his chest. The gray haired male forgot about the stab wound from before and it took everything in him not to let out a hiss of pain. Although it seemed to be tightly bandaged and stitched up somehow which all the more sparked his curiosity on Obitos whereabouts when he was unconscious. Perhaps the menacing Uchiha still had a spark of his old self still in there, just maybe.

“Don’t move so hastily you fool unless you want to the stitches to fuck up, i’m not sparing your ass if it happens again” snapped Obito. “Although we are at a inn in the hidden rain village.. I took off from the battlefield and decided this was the best place to go”. He groaned out every word as if it were a task but secretly the brunette hid a lump of worry at the back of his mind. He had no idea what he was thinking just dashing off and ditching his responsibilities, he didn’t even know where his place in anything was anymore. Madara sure as hell would not let his ass come back after leaving him in the dust so suddenly while at the same time he was still always going to be considered the worlds enemy after all the shit hes done. He definitely fucked up big time and even that would be considered a under statement yet here he was being looked at as if he were a precious treasure box full of jewels by none other then his old childhood friend. Kakashi.He hated him so much. He wanted to. 

“Ah...I see.. So you decided to take a little detour away from the war, hmm..” Kakashi hummed. “Does this mean you’ve dropped out on the villain stuff for good? Or am I just a hostage because if so I can’t let you do that..I need to get back and help the others” chuckled the gray haired man once more. He was practically beaming for some odd reason, maybe it was because he was away from the chaos of the battlefield after endless days of fighting or perhaps it was due to Obitos presence. He dared not say anyway. 

“As of now its none of your concern.. the predicament we were in only led to this situation as a impulsive result” huffed Obito as he slid off his under armor and exposed his skin. He was quite toned ,his shoulders were broader, his legs long and tan, and his facial structure more sharp and defined then before. He was a totally different person from the skinny and short boy Kakashi always remembered.

“Well anyway the predicament could of been solved if you only would of killed me but you can’t” chuckled Kakashi. He knew exactly what he was doing and it was working as he watched Obito angrily tread over to the bed and straddle him. The Uchiha was practically fuming as he planted that familiar pout onto his face. It was almost as if that tiny shred of Obitos past self shone through his current exterior for the slightest moment and it gave Kakashi hope.He always upturned his lips like that when he knew someone else was right despite not wanting to admit it and whenever he was embarrassed.Kakashi could never forget that small blush that used to decorate his cheeks as a child. 

“Shut the fuck up ...don’t go thinking you hold anything special over me..y-you’re nothing” spat out the brunette in trembles. He was trying so desperately to keep up his rough demeanor that it actually ended up contradicting his fabricated attempts of indifference. His eyes always told the truth and he knew it. He knew that he was in the wrong, he always seemed to be when it came to Kakashi. He always was out smarted by the gray haired man even to this day it was obvious and god how it made him shake with anger and confusion. The brunette always wanted to beat him to the punch but here he was nearly in tears as Kakashi planted his soft hands over the scarred part of his face. He could only watch in bewilderment as each of Kakashis digits skated over the individual scars on his cheek. Lingering, those gentle fingers seemed to caress each scratch as if asking for permission. It was overbearing to say the least, after all these years, after all the horrible things Obito did, Kakashi touched him as if he were glass.

“Obito..you can let it all out on me okay..I know i’m definitely trash, I couldn’t protect Rin and still to this day I will never forgive myself over it” Kakashi murmured. “You have every reason in the world to hate me, I wouldn’t blame you.. but I will never hate you even if you’ve racked up hell upon the world I will always love you so god damn much” huffed the gray haired male once more as he dared to move closer to the trembling brunette above him. He wanted to throw him in a tight embrace and never let go, he wanted to tell him that everything would be all right, he wanted things to go back to how they used to be but he knew it all was impossible. For all the time they may have together it was unpredictable and unknown, Kakashi knew he had to make the most of this time before war knocked at their door again. Hence upon impulse Kakashi found himself leaning in and planting a soft kiss upon the scars on Obitos face. One by one his lips hesitated on each mark until he met with the brunettes’ lips and gently planted a peck on them. He could feel Obitos lips tremble against his, scared to even reciprocate a feeling he abandoned long ago. 

“L-listen just stop already...we are going outside I've had enough of...whatever this is, someone like me shouldn’t be doing this” Obito breathed out as he shakily pushed Kakashi away . He was yet again dissociating, pushing reality back into the corner of his mind where he often replaced it with delusions. This all was a trick or a game meshed into one, there was no way that someone like Kakashi was here right now with such open arms. It was all too good to be true, the thought of it practically made the brunette sick.

“Are you listening to me? I said let it out on me damn it, fucking scream if you need to, Obito stop over thinking this” spat out Kakashi as he grabbed hold of the brunette’s face. “This is currently reality and hell yes its a fucking disaster, your ass has made a mess and mine has too...its not perfect but that is the reality of things, this is life and we can’t escape it... we have to pull through so don’t you fucking run away from it all again” cried out the grey-haired male. He was now clenching onto Obitos shoulders with shaking fingers and clenched shut eyes that bore streams of tears. “Don’t push this reality away, for fucks sake Obito its going to be okay even if its shitty, I’ll be here j-just please”. He was a stammering mess, too far gone to think any more. 

“Enough.. Kakashi” Obito exhaled as he gently put his finger onto Kakashis trembling lips and silenced him. “Lets go outside”.

 

....................................................................................................................................................................

Kakashi stared at the tips of the skyscrapers that poked through the darkened clouds above as Obito sat next to him in silence with coffee in hand. They both were sitting on a ledge next to the road, ignoring the downpour of rain around them.

“You didn’t really strike me as a coffee drinker” huffed Kakashi in a awkward attempt to brighten the mood. He knew he took things to quickly back in the hotel room, spewing all his emotions out all at once like a untamed child. The embarrassment of it all was starting to catch up to him since he was never one to expose himself so openly like that. He didn’t want to fuck anything else up to the point of running Obito off, now could be his only chance to speak to him again.

“I rarely sleep anymore so it is all I seem to run off of these days but then again it is Madaras fault half the time, he’s not really the kind to respect other peoples sleep schedules” replied Obito as he took another swig. “But that won’t be a issue anymore, I fucked up and i’m not going back to him, im tired of being used, I just want to achieve my goals my own way”.

“Ah..well what will you do with yourself now? I mean you kind of have a huge ass bounty over your head and a angry Madara treading around somewhere out there” Kakashi bluntly replied. He didn’t want to sugar coat the situation whatsoever. It was best to be realistic especially in regards to Obito, whom for years has been fixated on delusional aspirations.

“Fuck if I know, you don’t have to remind me...I might just go off and travel for a bit and make some money...I can make another identity easily” Obito growled. He knew life was never going to be simple again because of his choices, he forever would be named as a terrorist and murderer across all lands. 

“But do you really have to mask yourself away again and run off? Because that's what you did last time... Own up Obito its time to face the current state of reality” Kakashi spat back. “I know you can’t go back and make a brand new start but from here on now you can make a brand new ending”.

“God that was cheesy i’m going to gag Kakashi, have you been reading that sappy shit that Jiraiya writes still?” Obito snickered. For the first time since the two have encountered each other, Obito finally smiled. Only if momentarily, his eyes were lit up and his grin spread from cheek to cheek. It sent a spark through Kakashis chest to see him like this.

“And so what if I still do read them..the make out paradise series is very good I've re-read it many times because its that level of amazing!” Kakashi laughed. “But i don;t need a book to reel in a lover, i’m the master of seduction, all I gotta do is work the magic words”.

“Ya...actions speak louder then words though dumb ass” Obito sneered with the roll of an eye. He found it absolutely amusing at how childish the grey haired male still was. Still reading those old romance novels at his old age.

“Hmm..I guess you’re right” Kakashi smirked as he pulled down his mask. There he gripped Obito by the chin and pulled him in for a long kiss. Internally thinking to himself; “what the fuck are you doing you idiot?”. But the impulsiveness of his emotions overrode his usually monotone demeanor, he couldn’t mask it anymore and neither could Obito. Since this time the brunette did not stop Kakashi, instead he kissed back with a aggressive force as his lips roughly collided with the other males. Although as the kiss prolonged his pace slowed down into softer pecks as the two stopped for air, both letting the rain drip off the tip of their noses. 

“You know.. I’ve always loved you for the longest time you fucker and I hate it...I want to hate you so bad but I never could even now” Obito sighed, letting a cloud of air escape from his lips like a ghost.”All those times I tried to get your attention by competing with you,trying to become stronger and acting out in class...I convinced myself that it was a silly rivalry but it was so much more then that. I started to think about you day and night, how I could find ways to impress you or somehow just ‘happen’ to stumble upon you on my way home. I was infatuated with the thought of you, I wanted to know what went on in your head and to relate with you..someone who looked just as lonely as I felt. It was a constant swarm of emotions building up that I didn’t want to accept because you annoyed me so greatly at the same time, I felt as if I would never catch up with you and it angered me. Which led to the distortion of it all, I did my all to force the feelings away and focus on Rin but beneath it all it was always your fucking expressionless face that popped in my head late at night even after the incident with Rin because I knew she threw herself in front of you.”

“Obito...” Kakashi breathed out against the brunettes lips. He was speechless, not expecting the overflow of words that came from the same mouth that spat out endless insults only a few hours earlier. Where the masked hatred and bitterness was clearly starting to be replaced with forgiveness and vulnerability.

“See now i’m starting to sound just as cheesy as you..fuck” Obito groaned as he stood up and shook his head. All in attempt to hide the blush forming across his cheeks. “Now come on i’m soaking wet... Lets get out of this stupid rain”. 

“Mhmm that's totally why you’re in a rush to leave..not because you look like a human tomato” Kakashi giggled, quickly skipping off across the street only to spot Obito quickly trailing behind him.

“Hey wait up asshole, I’m just cold, i’m not blushing! Don’t think its b-because of you” Obito barked out as he started sprinting. He wasn’t going to let Kakashi beat him in a race. “I’ll get to the hotel first!”

“ You might wanna pick up the pace then slow-bito!” Kakashi laughed as he rounded the corners of the busy streets, making sure to dodge crowds of people. All who stopped where they were to watch the two men chase each other like happy go lucky children on a summers day. It was truly a sight that was not commonly see in such a village buried in sadness.

“Well too late I win because i’m already here” sneered the brunette as he used his kamui to transport into the hotel bedroom where Kakashi shortly met him in.

“You’re such a cheater” whined the grey haired male as he plopped down on the bed panting for air. “You do realize we should head back to the battlefield soon though...right? I can’t stay for too much longer before they send out a even bigger search party”.

“Yes you don’t have to remind me... I’ll transport you back and get on my way” Obito groaned as he packed his tools up in his bag, in sudden remembrance of the inevitable return that both men had to make to the chaotic battlefield. He wished he could hide away in the rainy village forever with Kakashi and live in solitude together but everyone knew that things would not work out as simply as that. Since life had to move on and both men had very different paths in store.

“No you’re going to stay by my side! you’re not just going to let all that emotional shit out on me and disappear again after that, not this time damn it” Kakashi suddenly snapped. “Grow up and own up to your acts to the hokage... She may be furious but she will forgive you even if it takes many years, I can reason with her to let you stay in the village even if it means you’re stuck on a parole”.

“As if Kakashi! She’ll imprison me forever” hissed the brunette as he trudged over to the other male in disbelief. He was shocked that the man had the audacity to even bring up the idea of him coming back to the hidden leaf village after all he’s done.

“Well you never know until you try right? ” Kakashi replied.

“I guess we’ll see”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking so long to update this fic nearly a year later. My schedule has been so busy with college and also I've been struggling with major writers block, but finally it is written and finished. I hope all of you enjoy it! I welcome all forms of feedback too. :)


End file.
